


season 2 episode 3

by crud



Series: how to be a human being [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Hair-pulling, Inspired by Music, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Teasing, We Die Like Men, its really not looking good im ., or whatever it is the kids say, specifically "season 2 episode 3" by glass animals, this is not looking good. i promise this is sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crud/pseuds/crud
Summary: dream just had to answer the stupid question, and he would get what he wanted....what was the question, again?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Series: how to be a human being [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010688
Comments: 1
Kudos: 183





	season 2 episode 3

**Author's Note:**

> hey !! it's been a little while, sorry !! i've been fighting with this one for a while, and i'm still not completely pleased with it, but i figured it was good enough to post !! i hope you all enjoy :D
> 
> (visit me on twitter @patroiocus)
> 
> ((if george or dream ask not to be shipped, i will take this down))

Dream gasped, harsh, reaching up to wrap his arms around George and pull him into a kiss. Their lips pressed together firmly, one of George’s hands pulling on Dream’s hair, the other wrapped around his waist, holding Dream flush against himself.

“George,” Dream whispered against George’s lips. He felt more than he heard the other man’s soft chuckle, warm and wet against his mouth; he felt George’s mouth slowly shift into a smirk, felt every twitch of his lips against his own, and yet they still didn’t press in closer.

“Yeah, baby?” George asked, laughing airily at Dream’s shudder, at the small, breathy noise he let out in response to the pet name. “Baby, I’m gonna need a response.”

Dream whined, tried to press in closer for a kiss, only for George to pull him back with the hand still in his hair, gently. “Georgie, come _on_.” George laughed, again, at that.

“Sorry, _Dreamy_ , but you still haven’t answered the question.”

“Well…” whispered Dream, his arms still slung over George’s shoulders. “Tell me what I have to say, then.”  
“Wouldn’t be much of an answer if you’re just parroting,” George replied with a smug little grin dancing across his lips, remaining visible in the set of his brows even as his mouth returned to a small, unbothered smile. “It barely even qualifies as a question, baby. We’ve not even done anything, and you can’t think already?”

Dream snorted, quiet in the dark room. “Oh, screw off, George.”

“I can if you’d really like,” came George’s immediate response, as he started to lean back, away from Dream’s lips, slowly removing Dream’s arms from his shoulders even as his own hand kept a tight grip on Dream’s hair, holding the taller man away from him. Dream jolted in his hold, a small sound leaving his throat as he reached to pull George back toward him, and George let him.

“You’re such a dick, George.” Dream huffed, voice higher than it had been before. “You can’t just _leave_ me.”

George snickered, leaning up so his lips brushed against Dream’s every time he spoke. “Clearly, I can.” George pressed his nose against Dream’s, used it to turn Dream’s face to the side so he could press a soft kiss to the younger’s cheek. Dream pulled away to look him in the eyes. 

“You– You’re such a fucking _tease_ , George, just kiss me! Please!” Dream tightened his arms behind George’s neck, pulling him closer.

“But, baby… you still haven’t answered the question…” The frustrated look on Dream’s face was one to remember, in George’s opinion. His jaw was clenched and he was squinting down at George, clearly deep in thought, and his brows were downturned, his lips twisted into a pout George wished he could take a picture of without being caught. 

He finally burst, “What the fuck even was the question?” And George stopped, thought for a moment, then realized:

“I don’t remember!” He laughed against Dream’s mouth, and finally pressed their lips together, his hand in Dream’s hair moving down to hold his cheek gently. Dream sighed into the kiss, practically melting against George. He wanted to be upset, or at least pretend to be annoyed, by George’s idiocy, but he found all his irritation falling away at the feeling of George’s soft lips moving against his own, which he knew were chapped and probably dry. 

WIthout pulling away, he tried to whisper George’s name into his mouth, only succeeded in making a throaty sound Dream had never heard from himself before, and suddenly George’s hand was back in his hair, pulling his head back and away and ripping a gasp from him.

“Dream…” George called quietly, his voice hoarse as he planted a soft kiss on Dream’s jawline. “Do you even know what you do to me?”

Dream hummed, soft, matching George’s pitch as his voice lowered. “Hm… I can’t really say I do.”

At that, George chuckled, low, something in the sound of it that made Dream shudder, something in the darkness of his eyes that made Dream want to lean in and keep falling into their endless depths. His voice was lower than Dream had ever heard it before when he spoke, his volume barely above a whisper. “You drive me crazy, Dream.” He pressed another kiss against Dream’s jaw, smiled against his skin when he felt his boyfriend shiver.

“Yeah?” Dream asked, leaning in closer. George laughed, his breath warm against Dream's mouth as they breathed the same air.  
“Yeah.”

And they were kissing again, pressed against each other in the darkness of an empty living room late at night as the rest of the world faded away.

**Author's Note:**

> hey !! leave a comment/kudos if you liked this ?? i have a lot of fun writing this series, and i love to hear what other people think of it !! :D


End file.
